An emergency communication system in which information on emergency situations such as fire disasters or earthquakes are received through public circuit and then all at once transmitted to previously registered participants such as company members or family members through public circuit is proposed in the Japanese Patent Laid Open publication 40691/2004. In the emergency communication system, information on safety confirmation is adapted to be transmitted to the persons previously registered for safety confirmation, and messages from the persons in the disaster-stricken district or the remote participants are adapted to be registered and reproduced.
In the emergency communication system proposed in the Japanese Patent Laid Open publication 40691/2004, the emergency call server, that is, the body of the emergency call system connected to phone line is accessed by a personal computer, a cell phone or a fixed phone and then remotely controlled by the personal computer and the like to establish emergency contact with a communication terminal which is connected to the call server to receive the emergency communication. To operate the emergency communication system, the image plane or screen for operation on the computer as an operation terminal or the image plane for operation on the cell phone should be opened to operate. On the fixed phone, operation should be carried out in accordance with the voice response.
In case that the person is unaccustomed to the emergency communication system or the job of emergency communication is taken over at night, the manual as to how to use the computer as the emergency communication system terminal is usually given over. As a result, it takes a long time. Furthermore, since there is a difference in communication time due to level of skill, the speed at initial motion depends on the persons. The emergency communication system is utilized in many cases when unexpected matters such as earthquake, fire-disaster or terrorism happened. Consequently a simple and quick communication is required. For this purpose, a supportive device for simply and quickly operating the emergency communication system is strongly required.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an emergency call panel which can control an emergency call server quickly and simply only by button operations.
It is anther object of the present to provide an emergency communication system comprising an emergency call server, and an emergency call panel which can control the emergency call server quickly and simply only by button operations.